mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Swarm of the Century
:Fluttershy: La, la la, la la, la la, la la. Thank you little squirrel, but remember: these flowers are for Princess Celestia. Only the prettiest ones will do. La, la la, la la, la la, la la. :Parasprite: chirp :Fluttershy: Gah! :Parasprite: chirp :Fluttershy: Hello, little guy. I've never seen anything like you before. :Parasprite: sniff :Fluttershy: Oh, are you hungry? Here you go. gasp I guess you were hungry. :Parasprite: purr :Fluttershy: You're the cutest thing ever! I can't wait to show you to my friends. : :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Hurry up, Spike! This place isn't gonna clean itself. :Spike: It also didn't mess itself up. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia will be here tomorrow! :Spike: I thought this was just an unofficial casual visit. :Twilight Sparkle: There's nothing casual about a visit from royalty. I want this place to be spotless, and you've barely made a dent in the clutter. :Spike: Maybe you should, ugh, start reading them one at a time-- whoa ho! Aw. :Twilight Sparkle: Everything's got to be perfect. No time for fooling around. :Spike: You know, this would be an awful lot easier if there weren't two of us here getting under each other's feet. :Twilight Sparkle: Great idea. You clean, I'll go see how everyone else's preparations are coming. :Spike: Or maybe I should... groan :chatter :Twilight Sparkle: What happened to the rest of her name? :Golden Harvest: We couldn't fit it all in. :Twilight Sparkle: You can't hang a banner that says "Welcome Princess Celest". Take it down and try again. :Twilight Sparkle: That looks perfect. Keep up the good work. :Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. How's the banquet coming? :Mrs. Cake: Uh...it would be coming a little better if... :Pinkie Pie: Mmm... slurp :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! What are you doing? Those sweets are supposed to be for the princess. :Pinkie Pie: I know. That's why I'm tasting them. Somepony needs to make sure that everything is tasty enough to touch the royal tongue, and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that these treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess. :Fluttershy: Twilight, Pinkie, you won't believe... oh, I'm sorry. Uh, am I interrupting? :Pinkie Pie: No, not at all. Come on in and make yourself at home. slurp What's going on, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: You won't believe what I found at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Come on out, little guy. It's okay. :Parasprite: purr chirp :Fluttershy: gasp Three? :Twilight Sparkle: They're amazing. What are they? :Fluttershy: I'm not sure. I'm also not sure where these other two came from. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll take one off your hooves. I've never seen anything so... adorable. Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying. :Fluttershy: Pinkie, do you want the other one? :Pinkie Pie: Ugh! A parasprite? Are you kidding? :Fluttershy: Ugh? :Twilight Sparkle: A para-''what''? :Fluttershy: How could you not like... :Pinkie Pie: Ugh. Now I gotta go find a trombone. :Twilight Sparkle: A what? :Pinkie Pie: A trombone, you know: imitation :Twilight Sparkle: Ahhh, typical Pinkie. :Parasprite: purr :Rarity: Stand still, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, I caaan't, I need to flyyy! This is waaay too boring for me. :Rarity: Do you want to look nice for Princess Celestia or not? :Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Rarity, those outfits are gorgeous. :Rarity: Mmhmm. Thank you, Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, sooo boooring. :Parasprites: chirp :Rarity: Huh? :Rainbow Dash: What's that sound, Twilight? :Parasprite: chirps :Rainbow Dash: Wow, what are they? :Twilight Sparkle: The better question is, where did they come from? I only had one a minute ago. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I'll take one. :Rarity: Me too, oh, they're perfect. :Pinkie Pie: Does anypony know where I can find an accordion? :Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: noises :Pinkie Pie: Girls! Hello! This is important. Durgh! Thanks a lot. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh The decorations, the banquet, I really hope everything comes together in time for tomorrow. :Spike: snore :Parasprite: noises :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, yawn what's there to worry about? :Parasprites: baby noises :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Wake up! What happened? :Spike: Huh? Whaaa! What's going on? :Parasprite: chirp :Twilight Sparkle: Where did they come from? :Spike: I don't know. The little guy got hungry in the night, so I gave him a snack, but... I have no idea where these others came from. Oh no! They're messing up all my hard work! :Twilight Sparkle: The princess will be here in a few hours. :Spike: Ugh. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, help me round up these little guys. :Spike: Ugh, what does it look like I'm doin'? Ooow, waaah! D'oh. I know, I know, "stop fooling around". :Parasprite: chirps :Rainbow Dash: Huh? Huh?! screech grunt groan Get off me! groan grunt Waaa! :Rarity: Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful. :Parasprite: purr grunt :Rarity: Oh! Are you okay? Aaah! gasp Eewww. Aaah! Gross gross gross! No creature that behaves so revoltingly is allowed in my boutique! :Parasprite: grunt pop :Rarity: screech :Pinkie Pie: Look Rarity, Applejack loaned me a harmonica. harmonica Isn't that great? :Parasprites: chirping :Pinkie Pie: gasp And not a moment too soon. :Rarity: Ugh, Pinkie, I'm a little busy right now. :Pinkie Pie: And I'm not? You know how many more instruments I've gotta find? A lot, that's how many. Now if we split the list between us, we might just make it in time. :Rarity: Please, Pinkie, I don't have time for some silly scavenger hunt. I've got a real problem. :Pinkie Pie: You've got a real problem, all right. And a banjo is the only answer! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Rarity: gasp I see we're having the same problem. :Rainbow Dash: Ditto! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy knows everything about animals, I'm sure she can tell us how to stop them from multiplying. :Parasprites: chirp :Twilight Sparkle: ...or not. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, do something Fluttershy, can't you control them? :Fluttershy: I've tried everything I know: I've tried begging, and pleading, and beseeching, and asking politely and... :Rainbow Dash: Guh. :Twilight Sparkle: whine :Princess Celestia: scream :Twilight Sparkle: If we can't get them under control before the princess arrives, it'll be a total disaster. :Parasprite: hack :Rarity: Ew! If you ask me, it's already a total disaster. :Applejack: Here's all those apples you wanted, Fluttershy, but I still can't figure why y'need so many. Hey! :Fluttershy: What do we do? :Twilight Sparkle: gasp I got it! Nopony can herd like Applejack. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! We can drive 'em back into the forest. :Applejack: scoffs I'll rastle 'em up, but I need everypony's help to do it. Twilight, you and Rarity wait over there. I'll herd the little critters straight at ya like a funnel. Rainbow Dash, you and Fluttershy stay on top of 'em, don't let 'em fly away. :Rainbow Dash: Aye aye. :Applejack: Yeeeeeee-haw! :Parasprite: screech :Applejack: Alright y'all, here goes nothin'. Look out Rarity, that one's fixin' to get away. Keep a lead on 'em, Rainbow Dash! Hold on girls, we're almost there. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, we don't have much time. :Twilight Sparkle: You're telling me. The princess could arrive at any moment. :Pinkie Pie: Exactly. That's why I need you gals to drop what you're doing and help me find some maracas. :Twilight Sparkle: Maracas? Pinkie, we've got much bigger problems than missing maracas. :Pinkie Pie: gasp You're right! Getting a tuba has to be our number one goal. Follow me. I said, follow me! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you are so random. :Pinkie Pie: And you are all so stubborn! :Applejack: Forget her ladies. Focus. Head 'em up and move 'em out. :Rainbow Dash: All right! grunt :Fluttershy: Ouch. :Twilight Sparkle: We did it. Nice work, Applejack. :Applejack: Couldn't a'done it without y'all. :Twilight Sparkle: Now let's get back and clean up the mess they made before the princess arrives. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, everyone knows what to do, right? We gotta work extra hard to make up for lost time. :Fluttershy: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: Where did they come from? :Fluttershy: Well, I may have kept just one. Heh. I couldn't help myself. They're just so cute. :Twilight Sparkle: We don't have time to keep rounding up these things. What do we do now? :Rainbow Dash: We call in the weather patrol. grunts :Rarity: shriek :Rainbow Dash: Time to take out the adorable trash. YAAAAAA! :Parasprites: chirp :Twilight Sparkle: grunt Way to go, Rainbow Dash! :Applejack: Looks like our problems are solved. :Pinkie Pie: They will be with these cymbals. crash Hey! Give me those back! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa. Yaa! Yow! Whoa! Wow! I can't hold it! She's breaking up. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, what have you done? :Pinkie Pie: I've lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what I've done. :Twilight Sparkle: Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second? You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruiner, I'm the ruin-''ee''! Or is it ruiness? Ruinette? :Applejack: Come on girls, there's no reasoning with that one. She's a few apples short of a bushel. :Pinkie Pie: Hey! I'm trying to tell you all that the ruining is on the other hoof. If you'd just slow down and listen to me! :Parasprites: chirps munch munch :Pony: gasp :Gardening pony: Aah! :Fluttershy: What do we do? They're eating all the food in town. :Applejack: gasp My apples! :Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta do something. gasps I got it! I'll cast a spell to make them stop eating all the food. :Pinkie Pie: Look, tambourines! If you could all just... scream shake :Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Parasprite: chirp :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Parasprite: munch :Rainbow Dash: Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore. :Rarity: Oh no... if they get inside my store... Everypony for herself! :Rarity: My outfits! Go on, shoo! Get out of here, you naughty! Naughty! shrieks :Pinkie Pie: I'll save you! :recorder :Rarity: shriek :Applejack: No woodland creature's gonna eat the Apple Family's crop. :buzzing :Applejack: Brace yourself, y'all, here they come. gasp Didn't see that one comin'. :Spike: Help! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp They're eating the words. grunts :Spike: Help... :Zecora: Ugh. Have you gone mad? :Twilight Sparkle: Zecora, these little guys are devouring Ponyville, and the princess is on her way. Can you help us, please? :Zecora: Oh, monster of so little size. Is that a parasprite before my eyes? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! Is it? :Zecora: Tales of crops and harvests consumed. If these creatures are in Ponyville, you're doomed. :Twilight Sparkle: gulp :Twilight Sparkle: grunts Oh no, here she comes. :scream :Daisy: Aaaah, aaaaaaah! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, here's the plan. Rainbow Dash, you distract them. :Rainbow Dash: YAAAA! :Twilight Sparkle: Good. Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Ponyville right over there. We've got less than a minute. Zecora was right, we're doomed. Oh no, the princess's procession is here. It's all over! :music :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? We're in the middle of a crisis here. This is no time for your... nonsense? :Twilight Sparkle: Look. :Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, my prized pupil. :Twilight Sparkle: Hello, princess. :Princess Celestia: So lovely to see you again, as well as your friends. :crash :Twilight Sparkle: So... how was the trip? Hit much traffic? :Princess Celestia: Ah, what is this? Oh ho ho, these creatures are adorable. :Rainbow Dash: They're not that adorable. :Princess Celestia: I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visit. :Twilight Sparkle: Parade? Oh. Yes, the parade. :Princess Celestia: Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time. I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia. Apparently there's been some sort of infestation. :Twilight Sparkle: An... infestation? :Princess Celestia: Yes, a swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town. I'm sorry Twilight, to have to put you all through so much trouble. :Twilight Sparkle: Trouble? What trouble? :Princess Celestia: Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship in person? :Twilight Sparkle: My... report? :Princess Celestia: Haven't you learned anything about friendship? :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I have. I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives... :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Even when they don't always seem to make sense. :Princess Celestia: I'm so proud of you, Twilight Sparkle, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sounds like you're all learning so much from each other. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, princess. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, what happened to the princess? :Twilight Sparkle: Emergency in Fillydelphia. :Rainbow Dash: Some sort of infestation. :Pinkie Pie: Oh no! Have they got parasprites too? Well, have tuba, will travel. :Twilight Sparkle: I think the princess can handle it. :Applejack: So you knew what those critters were all along, huh Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Well, duh! Why do you think I was so frantic to get my hooves on all these instruments? I tried to tell you. :Twilight Sparkle: We know, Pinkie Pie, and we're sorry we didn't listen. :[Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry, Pinkie.] [Rarity: So sorry, Pinkie.] [Fluttershy: Sorry, Pinkie.] [Applejack: Real sorry, Pinkie.] :Twilight Sparkle: You're a great friend, even if we don't always understand you. :Pinkie Pie: Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when I'' don't understand me. :'Twilight Sparkle': You saved my reputation with Princess Celestia, and more importantly, you saved Ponyville. :'Twilight Sparkle''': ...Or not. :trombone :music :credits de:Transkripte/Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen es:Transcripciones/La Plaga del Siglo pl:Transkrypty/Rój stulecia pt:Transcrições/A Praga do Século ru:Стенограммы/Незваные гости ko:빌붙이말썽요정 대소동/대본